


Mood Killer

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Randomness, silliness, slight nsfw, there is no real point to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated between Inuyasha and Kagome, a third party loudly protests, and cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Killer

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was an actual conversation that happened between my tumblr wife PureKagome, me and Inunanna on Skype. XD HAHAHAHA. It sounded so much like them, I had to write it down! 
> 
> This is just for shits and giggles and not intended to be taken seriously. ^_^ For anyone who is curious, I said Inuyasha’s lines, Pure said Kagome’s, and Inunanna said Miroku’s. Hahaha. I tried to keep them as close to what was originally said as I could, with a few words tossed in here and there. I think I did pretty good.

“Don’t make me drag you into that bedroom,” Inuyasha warned in low growl, amber eyes flashing with dark promises.

 

Kagome pursed her lips and gave a sultry little smile. “Make me? Sweetheart, I’d go willingly,” she purred and purposely leaned forward, showcasing generous cleavage.

 

Inuyasha’s eyebrows shot up into his bangs. “Oh ho,” he murmured, a wicked smirk curling his lips and when his wife shot him a look and waggled her brows, he couldn’t help but to chuckle and play along. He cocked a brow and shot off a few hip thrusts in her direction.

 

Kagome snorted into her hand to stifle her laughter. “Damn, babe,” she praised, eyeing the front of his hips with great appreciation.

 

“Oh yeah,” he gloated, and licking his lips, he unfastened the button to his jeans and slowly dragged down the zipper.

 

“Fuck,” Kagome whispered, biting down on her lip, and her husband stalked toward her, gyrating his hips quite suggestively, and suddenly he was in front of her, their mouths were fused, and he was walking her back toward their bedroom. Kagome’s hands were pushing down his pants and they fell around his ankles, nearly making him trip.

 

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Inuyasha’s shirt went flying, Kagome’s bra ended up on the ceiling fan, and it was hard to tell who was being louder. Inuyasha’s groan as Kagome dragged her tongue up his neck seemed to echo in the room, and Kagome’s moan as he cupped her ass rang in his ears.

 

“Hey—what the _fuck_ , guys, I’m still awake!”

 

Kagome screamed and frantically yanked up the blanket to cover herself while Inuyasha cursed and jumped off the bed, attempting to jerk up his pants from around his ankles and hopping around on one foot before falling to the floor with a loud oath.

 

“Dammit, Miroku!” Inuyasha hissed, pulling his jeans over his hips and hiding the impressive bulge as he glared over at their friend. “I thought you left!”

 

“My eyes!” the human male bemoaned, one hand covering said eyes and with a savage growl, Inuyasha shot up from the floor, stomped over to the disgusted male and shoved him, following after before slamming to door to give his wife some privacy.

 

“Go _home_ , Miroku!” Inuyasha shouted before storming to the bathroom and slamming the door closed.

 

He was grumbling under his breath and splashing cold water on his face when his pocket suddenly buzzed and realized his phone was still in his jeans. He fished it out and frowned down at the screen.

 

_I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THE DOOR_

 

He scowled. _I THOUGHT YOU LOCKED IT_

_WELL NEXT TIME CHECK BEFORE WE START_

_FINE BUT NEXT TIME WAIT UNTIL THE DOORS CLOSED TO TAKE MY PANTS OFF_

A minute passed, then his wife’s reply came through. _Not my fault you were so eager_

Inuyasha snorted and leaned a hip against the sink as he typed back, _It is totally your fault for being so sexy_

 

He could practically hear Kagome’s scoff from the bedroom. _Babe. I can’t help that either. It’s natural talent_

_Hnnggg_

 

;)

 

One side of Inuyasha’s mouth kicked into a half-smirk. _Don’t start that again baby, we’ll have a repeat ;D_

_If someone locks the door this time, we wont have a problem_

He rolled his eyes _. Alright already, damn. Not my fault I have a horndog for a wife…_

 

A pause. Then, _You’re asking for it_

Cue full-on smirk. _Am I?_

_Obsoletely_

_*Absolutely_

_*smirks*_

 

_*licks lips*_

“Fuck this,” Inuyasha muttered and quickly left the bathroom to rejoin his wife in their room. He found her sitting on the bed, still half naked, phone in her hand and a sly little grin on her face.

 

“Door, hon,” she murmured and Inuyasha was quick to oblige.

 

“Don’t only lock it! Close it, damn it!” came Miroku’s shout from somewhere in the house and Inuyasha’s eyebrow twitched. “I could see and hear everything from my bed!”

 

Fucker doesn’t even live here, the hell?! “SORRY,” Inuyasha yelled back, not sounding sorry at all and he heard his friend’s snort.

 

“I know you are _so_ not sorry.”

 

“We can’t help it!” Kagome piped in with a badly smothered snicker and Inuyasha smirked at her.

 

“Well yeah, how can I be truly sorry for being the cause of my wife being so loud?”

 

Miroku’s groan was music to his ears as his wife pouted and remarked, “I can tone it down! Jeez.”

 

Inuyasha cocked a smug brow at her. “Oh really.”

 

She eyed him. “And don’t make it sound like it’s all me. And _yes_ , really.”

 

He adapted a thoughtful look on his face and tapped his chin with a claw. “I don’t recall me being the one screaming for more.”

 

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Well, you listened, didn’t you?”

 

“Well, I can’t very well deny my wife _that,_ ” he returned, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Obviously I’m doing something right,” Kagome purred, walking her fingers up her husband’s bare chest and eliciting a shiver from him. “If you didn’t, we’d have a problem.”

 

She received a heated growl as her reply, and he ducked his head to claim her lips, but just before his lips touched hers, Kagome’s phone vibrated on the bed and his wife actually swiped it up to answer it.

 

Inuyasha gaped. “Baby—”

 

Kagome suddenly squealed and his ears flattened against his head. “ _Ohmigod cats!_ Look at them, they’re so cute I wanna cry!”

 

Defeated, Inuyasha groaned and flopped back on the bed.

 

“Way to kill the mood, Kagome.”

**-X-**  

Yes, Pure really did end it by gushing over cats on Instagram. XD

 


End file.
